


Running from running

by withflouronmyhands



Series: Cressi Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vacation, cressiweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withflouronmyhands/pseuds/withflouronmyhands
Summary: Leo and Cris manage to find some time for themselves.





	Running from running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Cressi Week 2k18.

He never gets to wake up next to Cris. On the rare occasions in which one of them does manage to spend the night, they’re always in a hurry in the morning, barely speaking two words to each other.

This time, though, that is not the case. Leo wakes up feeling warm and fuzzy, like he’s floating on the calmest of the oceans. He can feel Cris’s warm chest under him, rising and falling softly with each breath.

He’s immersed by the feeling of pure happiness, intensified by the knowledge that, this time, he not only gets to wake up next to Cris, he also gets the stay there for as long as he wants.

It had been Cris’s idea: he says it had come to him suddenly, for them to go away for a little awhile, and sent Leo the plane tickets without an explanation, just a small email that said “I’ve checked the dates and you’re free. Don’t miss your flight! ;) Amo-te! <3”

At the time, Leo had thought about protesting, about trying to remind Cris that they were still in the middle of the season and that they didn’t have time to go on a little tryst, but ended up doing neither. As he remembered how long it had been since they had last been together, how hard it had been since Cris moved to Italy, how Cris worked harder than everyone else and could possibly use a vacation, Leo had progressively felt less like protesting and just going with the plan. So, on Thursday evening, he left a simple note on the kitchen balcony and left for the airport.

And now, lying next to Cris, feeling warm and content, he couldn’t be more glad to have come, especially given that he finally got to see how utterly beautiful Cris looked with the bright light of the early sun that came in through the white curtains shining on him. Leo had always known Cris would look stunning like this—Cris always looked good—, but he’s imagination didn’t hold a candle to the real thing.

Leo rested his head back onto the space between Cris’s head and shoulder, and reached with his lips for whatever bit of skin his lips found, spreading feather-light kisses on the tanned shoulder. He’s eyes still felt heavy with sleep, his body boneless and relaxed, and he must have fallen back asleep at some point, because when he next opened his eyes he was met with Cris’s ones, shining brightly with happiness.

“Good morning,” Cris greeted when Leo’s eyes flutter open, his voice raspy with sleep, which Leo found was more of a turn on than he had expected.

Leo smiled at the words and reached up to Cris’s cheek, bringing him even closer to him and sealing his lips and light, loving kiss. Cris’s cheek itched under his hands due to the slight stubble that he hasn’t gotten to shave yet, and Cris’s hard-on pressed softly into his thigh. “Morning,” Leo greeted back when they stopped kissing, their faces only a few inches from each other.

Cris’s eyes were still shining bright when Leo reached down with his left hand and pressed into Cris’s cock, watching with great content as Cris’s eyes shut and he let out a small gasp. “Tease.” Cris smiled, pressing back into his hand.

They kissed again, more frantic and urgent this time, and Leo reached into Cris’s briefs so he could take him in hand, feeling Cris moan into the kiss.

Leo was more than happy when Cris ended up straddling him, riding him while looking like something out of a dream, eyes closed with pleasure and lust, head-thrown back exposing his long neck that Leo just wanted to sink his teeth on, giving Leo a sight that he knew many would pay to have, especially when Cris came with a loud cry that sounded absolutely filthy, taking Leo over the edge with him.

They curled into each other as they came down, kissing lightly as their breaths slowly went back to normal, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss, before they finally went showering.

Cris seemed to be in true vacation spirit when they went to have breakfast, making them both pancakes that tasted like something Leo could eat for the rest of his life. Despise being together for years, they had never gone away together, so Leo was seeing an entirely new side of Cris, the relaxed, content Cris that, for once, didn’t seem to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Leo would like to say he understood how he felt, but he didn’t: for the first time in years, they were following different paths and being presented with completely different challenges.

It was no surprise when, after cleaning up the dishware, Cris ended up dragging them both to the bedroom so they could go for a second round, leaving their clothes scattered across the house. “We’ll not be working out, so we need to find other ways to exercise,” Cris murmured against his ear as he threw Leo onto the bed and climbed on top of him, though Leo was too busy laughing to notice their new positions.

He found himself on his back for the second time that day, this time with Cris’s dick buried deep inside him, fucking him hard as Leo bit into his shoulder. Cris would probably have a nice bruise with the shape of his teeth later on, and the image made Leo bite harder. “Motherfucker,” Cris huffed, taking Leo’s head in one hand, his fingers brushing through his hair so they could kiss again, breathing into each other’s mouth as Cris’s rhythm started faltering, grasping Leo’s hips with more strength than necessary as Leo’s hands worked frantically on his dick.

Afterwards, Cris cleaned them up with a warm cloth, opening up the windows on his way back to bed. The cool sea breeze filled the room, making Leo shiver, but Cris laid down next to him after, covering his body with his warm one.

They end up dozing off for a while. Leo doesn’t remember the last time that he got to sleep so much, but he wasn’t complaining. He had an unusually big love for sleeping, and it felt so good to do so with Cris next to him, warming him up and just _being there_. He ended up with his head on Cris’s thigh as Cris sat up and fiddled with his iPad, his hand resting on Leo’s hair, pulling his ears at times, and it was just so domestic that Leo could stay there for the rest of his days.

Cris ended up giving him a blow job, talking about incentives to get him out of bed, though Leo thought that it wasn’t the most successful course of action. Regardless, Leo grasped his hair and fucked into his mouth as he became more alert, his orgasm building until he came down Cris’s throat and on his face, forming a picture that Leo knew he would never cease to love.

“Your turn now, Leo,” Cris whined loudly into his ear when Leo started getting comfortable in bed so he could sleep again. Cris pressed up against him, trying to show his hardness, humping Leo’s thigh in small movements.

“You shouldn’t have worn me out, then,” Leo said, smiling so Cris wouldn’t think he was serious.

“I’m sure you can figure something out,” Cris said, kissing his ear. “You have to be good with something other than your dick,” he added, cheekily.

Leo slapped his thigh in return, just hard enough to make a sound without actually hurting, listening to Cris complain as he got down between Cris’s long legs. He bypassed Cris’s hard cock and instead opened his legs wider, exposing his little hole so Leo could put his lips on it, listening to Cris cry out desperately when Leo started to finger him as well.

Cris managed to convince him to get out of bed after that. They took another shower and dressed up in shorts and t-shirts, and when Cris suggested going out, Leo didn’t find it in himself to refuse.

The weather wasn’t hot enough for them to want to go for a bath in the ocean, but it was warm enough to be comfortable. They enjoyed the privacy of the place to walk by the ocean holding hands, another new experience that Leo quickly learned to love. They ended up finding a still full small ball that allowed them to do a little game by the sea.

“What do you think of going down to the village to get dinner?” Cris asked as they made their way back to the house. He had his arms around Leo’s shoulders, keeping him warm against the breeze that became colder and colder as the sun went down.

“Ok,” Leo agreed. “After we get our jackets. I’m freezing here.”

He watched as Cris rolled his eyes at his words and couldn’t help reach up so they could kiss. Though it had hardly been a day, he was getting used to it, just kissing Cris whenever he felt like it, and the thought of having to unlearn that feeling of freedom was almost powerful enough to put him in a sour mood.

Cris had taken him to some place in the Pacific, had rented a small house by the beach in a village where no one seemed to know or care who they were. Being there felt like a breath of fresh air, like something had been lifted off their chests, finally allowing them to breath properly for the first time in a while.

When they got down to the village, where no one spoke Spanish and instead their ears were filled by a foreign language, they could see that there was some kind of fair going on. There were amusement rides, a big Ferris wheel taking the center stage. As the night became thicker, the lights started glowing, basking the night in a warm yellow.

Getting dinner was an adventure of its own, where they had to rely on gestures and few uncertain words to get what they wanted. They did it, though, and when the plates of sea food arrived on their table, Leo could swear he had never smelled something so divine (and Cris looked lovely with the light of the restaurante shining on him).

They ate, and talked, and laughed. After dinner, they decided to forgo the fair for the day, preferring to walk back to the small rented house with white walls and flowers in the windows.

They made love basked by the sea and the moon, and when they settled side by side again so they could fall back a sleep, Leo was almost sad that their vacation was one day closer to ending. But then, as he looked at Cris falling asleep, his hair gel-free and curling on his forehead, he couldn’t help but remember the feeling of having woken up next to him, and he couldn’t manage to feel sad anymore.

The following morning, he would get to wake up next to Cris again, and there was no place in the world he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The title is from today's song "We are Golden", by Mika.


End file.
